vide et crede
by chohana68
Summary: lihat dan percayalah aku ada di sini memandangimu selalu, setiap rembulan menyinari malam./sehun/luhan/hunhan/slight!hunbaek/exo/
1. chapter 1

**vide et crede**

by: cho hana

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku berdiri menatap langit._

 _Gulita begitu setianya menyelimuti bumi._

 _Saat itu, ada sebuah benda berhenti di seberang sana_

 _menurunkan sekelompok anak manusia._

 _Dari balik kaca yang berdebu_

 _aku mendapatimu_

 _memasuki bangunan di seberang sana._

 _Lekukan wajahmu,_

 _begitu memikatku._

 _Setiap inci tubuhmu,_

 _bagai pahatan terindah dari Tuhan yang pernah kulihat._

 _Itu_

 _pertemuan pertama kita._

 _Di malam yang indah, dengan rembulan yang terang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continue**

hai?

maafkan ya untitled terbengkalai. jadi sebagai gantinya gue publish ini story.

ini udah gue tulis sampe end, jadi kalo banyak yang suka bakal gue publish secara berkala(?)

ini cerita muncul gara gara gue baca sebuah ff di wattpad dan bentuknya kaya gini. kalo banyak yang minat, nanti pas end gue bakal bikin sequel tapi versi narasi gitu bukan monolog gini.

 **Published on FFN**

April 04, 2018

11.30 PM

 **-Hana**


	2. chapter 2

**vide et crede**

 **by : cho hana**

.

.

.

 _Aku bersandar pada jendela raksasa_

 _menunggumu kembali tiba._

 _Hingga sebuah suara menarikku_

 _membawa manikku untuk sekedar menatap._

 _Kau, ada di sana._

 _Di dalam benda itu._

 _Kau turun bersama sekelompok anak manusia lainnya._

 _Kembali memasuki bangunan di seberang sana._

 _Hanya sekejap aku bisa menatapmu malam ini._

 _Kayu jati itu menghalangiku,_

 _untuk sekadar melihat helai rambutmu._

 _Aku tetap menunggu_

 _hingga kau berada di ruangan atas sana._

 _Aku menunggu_

 _dengan penuh harap_

 _kau akan membuka tirai penghalang kaca ruanganmu._

.

.

.

 **Published on FFN**

 **April 04, 2018**

 **11.38** **PM**

 **-hana**


	3. chapter 3

**vide et crede**

 **by : cho hana**

.

.

.

 _Malam ini_

 _aku kembali menunggumu._

 _Kau mengurung diri di bangunan itu_

 _selama sehari penuh._

 _Aku belum melihat surai hitam-mu hari ini._

 _Aku ingin melihat dirimu._

 _Kumohon buka tabir itu._

 _Malam semakin larut._

 _Aku masih menunggumu di sini._

 _Aku tidak lelah._

 _Aku tidak butuh istirahat._

 _Aku hanya butuh untuk melihat dirimu._

 _Namun kau tak kunjung tampil._

 _Aku kecewa malam ini._

.

.

.

haii~

HAPPY 6TH ANNIVERSARY

ga kerasa exo udah 6 tahun aja umurnya

semoga kita bisa sama sama sampe tua

love you exo

love you exol ~

 **Published on FFN**

 **April 07, 2018**

 **11.29 PM**

 **-Hana**


	4. chapter 4

**vide et crede**

 **by : cho hana**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku melihatmu_

 _bersama seorang lelaki tampan._

 _Tetapi tetap saja kau lebih tampan._

 _Kau tampak berbincang dengan lelaki itu._

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum,_

 _menepuk dan mengusap punggung kokohmu._

 _Kau tertawa saat itu._

 _Walau samar,_

 _aku bisa mendengarnya dari sini._

 _Kemudian tanpa sengaja manikmu bergulir ke arahku._

 _Aku sedikit memajukan tubuhku,_

 _berharap kau menyadari keberadaankusembari diriku terus menikmati setiap lekuk wajahmu._

 _Ketika sudut bibirku tertarik dan membentuk kurva sempurna,_

 _lelaki itu malah mengambil atensimu._

 _Aku membencinya._

.

.

.

 **Published on FFN**

 **April 07, 2018**

 **11.30 PM**

 **-Hana**


	5. chapter 5

**vide et crede**

 **by : cho hana**

 _Sudah satu minggu sejak kedatanganmu._

 _Sejak itulah aku terus memandangimu._

 _Aku tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini._

 _Kau bagai penyihir,_

 _'kekuatan magis-mu' itu,_

 _menyatu bersama pesona dan aura yang menggetarkan jiwa._

 _Aku selalu terlena_

 _dengan segala yang ada pada tubuhmu._

 _Aku selalu terpaku_

 _pada setiap pahatan Tuhan di tubuhmu._

 _Kau..._

 _Lihat dan pecayalah..._

 _Aku ada di sini._

.

.

.

 **Published on FFN**

 **April 07, 2018**

 **11.30 PM**

 **-Hana**


	6. chapter 6

**vide et crede**

 **by : cho hana**

.

 _Tabir itu terbuka_

 _menampilkan separuh penampakan ruanganmu._

 _Aku terpana_

 _melihat betapa indahnya ruanganmu._

 _Ruangan itu,_

 _seperti dirimu._

 _Indah, bagaikan pangeran._

 _Aku senang,_

 _walau malam itu hanya bisa menatap ruanganmu._

 _Aku bahagia_

 _biarpun malam itu aku tak menemukanmu._

.

.

.

gue update sampe chap 6 ya karena sekarang exo udah 6 tahun. yeaayyy!

btw, jangan sider dong :((

oiya, gue ad story baru juga judulnya **Red Riding Hood.** Silahkan dibaca jika berkenan ~

dan terakhir, **Happy Birthday to Our Angel, Jonghyun**

 **Published on FFN**

 **April 07, 2018**

 **11.30 PM**

 **-Hana**


	7. chapter 7

**vide et crede**

 **by : chohana**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sama seperti malam yang lalu,_

 _tabir itu terbuka._

 _Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda._

 _Saat ini,_

 _ada kau di seberang sana._

 _Tengah menari dengan indahnya._

 _Aku bisa mendengar alunan melodi dari sana_

 _walau tak begitu samar._

 _Atensiku malam itu,_

 _sepenuhnya berada pada dirimu._

 _Pada setiap lekukan tubuhmu,_

 _pada setiap hentakan kakimu,_

 _pada setiap gerakan ciptaanmu._

 _Kau tampak indah._

 _Menari di bawah sinar rembulan,_

 _kau semakin indah._

.

.

.

.

.

hai? gue pikir gaada yang suka ini cerita. but karena sudah gue tulis sampe end, jadi gue bakal tetep share :3

 **Published on FFN**

 **May 24th, 2018**

 **11.11 PM**

 **-Hana**


	8. chapter 8

**vide et crede**

 **by: chohana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam ini aku kembali menemukanmu_

 _bersama lelaki itu._

 _Lelaki yang dapat mengukir senyum cerah di wajahmu,_

 _hingga tawa bahagia di bibirmu._

 _Ia bisa menyentuhmu,_

 _memelukmu,_

 _mengusap surai kelammu._

 _Dan..._

 _Tentu saja dia mengetahui namamu._

 _Di saat aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari balik kaca ini,_

 _ia bisa menatapmu dalam jarak satu mili._

 _Aku benci._

 _Aku membenci kenyataan itu._

 _Sudah kukatakan, bukan?_

 _Lihat dan percayalah_

 _aku ada di sini._

 _Aku menunggumu,_

 _untuk sekadar melemparkan senyum manismu padaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Published on FFN**

 **May 24th, 2018**

 **11.33 PM**

 **-Hana**


End file.
